ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
CJSellers
CJSellers is a professional CAW wrestler and head promoter. Currently signed with Wrestling Franchise Federation under their WFF ECW brand where he is the reigning ECW Champion. Also known for his time with Intercontinental Championship Wrestling, BCW CAW Wrestling, and Original Championship Wrestling. In professional CAW wrestling, CJSellers is a six-time world champion having won the WFF Championship once, World Heavyweight Championship two times, ECW Championship two times and OCW Championship once. In addition to these championships, CJSellers has also won the Intercontinental Championship three times, WCW Classic World Championship once, CS Championship once, World Tag Team Championship two times (once with AJ Styles and once with Styles). Career (2005-Present) World Wrestling Entertainment CJSellers joined the WWE in the middle of 2005. He debuted on Raw facing The Hurricane and quickly established himself as a main eventer. He had a World championship chance when he and 5 other superatsrs faced off in a 6 Man Battle Royal on Raw defeating all 5 guys. He then was put into a feud with then World champion Triple H. He had his first World championship match on Raw but was unsuccessful. He feuded with Triple H for the next 4 months and eventually winning the title of Most Rising Superstar of 2005. He had his final match on Raw when he defeated Triple H to earn a #1 Contender spot at the World Heavyweight Championship. He then 4 days later was released. Batista was named as replacement and went to defeat Triple H at the Royal Rumble to win the title. Wrestling Franchise Federation After WWE, CJSellers began Wrestling Franchise Federation, He bought it out after the demise of the company in 2005/2006. WFF made their debut on October 13, 2008 with a 5 star rating for the first couple of episodes. He formed a team with AJ Styles were they won the World Tag Team Championship. He feuded with newcomer Shannon X (now Shannon Silveria) and eventually won the World Heavyweight Championship. Their rivalry started with a real life situation turned into a storyline when CJSellers' former girlfriend Breanna Styles cheated on CJSellers with Shannon X. This then led to a series of matches back and fourth and a main event match at WFF WrestleMania I. CJSellers would go on before WrestleMania and lose the World title. Eventually gaining it back at WrestleMania. Joel Engleman, former WFF owner, returned to the company and was given full control seeing as CJSellers was the World champion. Joel Engleman then turned heel and sided with Shannon X and storyline 'kayfabe' gave full control to Shannon X which caused the first act as owner, Shannon X fired CJSellers. This was intended so CJSellers could heal up injuires. Then CJSellers returned on the newly branded C-show ECW (Extreme Circuit Wrestling) announcing he couldn't be fired from WFF because he had contracted papers owning the rights to ECW in CJSellers' name. Then he returned his feued with Shannon X until the WFF went on hiatus for a couple of months. When the WFF returned, CJSellers announced his return at the WFF Royal Rumble 2009 where he went on to win the WFF, ECW, and World Heavyweight Championship all in one night making him the first ever Triple Crown Champion. His previous reigns where the Intercontinental Championship and World Tag Team Championship. WFF then went back on indefinite hiatus after the viewership and rating decline. So, CJSellers quit along with Wrestling Franchise Federation. The WFF returned after a 1/2 year hiatus for their One-Year-Anniversary episode. CJSellers turned heel, growing out his hair, dying it white, with new ring attire and entrance where he won the Intercontinental Championship for the third time. He then formed a stable with former rival and then World champion Shannon X and former rival back in WWE Larry Heightson. The stable didn't last long and eventually disbanded and soon after that, the WFF closed down again during November 2009. Youtube.com was introduced to Wrestling Franchise Federation in October 2008 when WFF premiered their first episodic show called "WFF Raw". The debut episode became a success and then came along the "Brand Extension" between Raw, and Smackdown, allowing a Draft to take place where talent was traded to either brands. Then acouple of months later, CJSellers introduced "ECW". Which was a mock of the real life Extreme Championship Wrestling, aka ECW. The months of 2009, WFF started becoming less popular and began to be criticised for not having actual wrestling-footage and lack of "storylines". Then ensued their first hiatus and eventual return but the return did not last long which caused a decision to end the "company". They returned on October 13, 2009, to celebrated their One-Year-Anniversary which saw CJSellers turn heel for the first time in his career. There were many attempts to revive the show but eventually was killed by it's creator in 2009/2010 and since then, hasn't looked back. There was many rumors floating around in the mid-2010 year that WFF was returning but CJSellers hasn't made any statements on the rumor ECW? After the dust has settled on their closing, CJSellers wasn’t ready to end it just yet. He announced that WFF would be reopening and being reinvented. He said that Raw, Smackdown, and ECW were no more! And said the major flagship show would go… EXTREME! Meaning he had decided to keep ECW around and turn it into his own flagship show. CJSellers, now ECW Champion, turned heel and has decided to step down from being owned/gm. He said that he has hired a new owner and new gm for ECW and will announce the new owner and gm on the first edition return of WFF [ ECW ]. Former Leagues Intercontinental Championship Wrestling During the first season production of Wrestling Franchise Federation, CJSellers announced a new efed to be introduced to compete with Wrestling Franchise Federation over "brand warfare" and ratings (ex. WWE v. TNA). ICW was introduced as a new innovative efed which didn't last long due to bad ratings and lack off support. ICW then made their return on March 14th, 2010 ICW Backlash 2 and after their return, they lasted around a month and half before closing down again. Then on May 27th, 2010, they made their announced return. BCW CAW Wrestling BCW CAW Wrestling was a former wrestling company that originally CJSellers got his start in wrestling. His time there was uncredited until the announced return. He and his cousin Brandon, who is also a former Wrestling Franchise Federation superstar created a 'WWF' type based show which is more like SMF. During their announced return, CJSellers was having problems with comments made by others and "wars" on Youtube were started between CJSellers and others so CJSellers decided to close it down and BCW never made their debut. Original Championship Wrestling OCW debuted off Youtube and CJSellers debuted facing off against Jason "Man of Faith" Styles for the vacant OCW Championship. CJSellers made his debut in OCW facing off against Jason "Man of Faith" Styles for the vacant OCW Championship. CJSellers then announced he would defend his championship at OCW Backlash but OCW closed down. Personal Life CJSellers writes right-handed. He is a known fan of the WWE SVR series as well and many wrestling games. CJSellers is also a fan of the Detroit Lions and avid fan of Baseball and Basketball. He also is a WWE fan which his favorite match he has stated was WrestleMania 15 The Rock v. Steve Austin for the WWF Championship. He was involved in a relationship with Breanna Styles for 2 years until their relationship ended when Breanna Styles cheated on CJSellers with Shannon X which turned into a storyline feud. He also was involved in a short relationship with former WFF diva Christina until the relationship ended.. CJSellers also recently graduated from high school. Champions and Accomplishments *Original Championship Wrestling **OCW Championship (1 time) *World Wrestling Entertainment **Most Rising Star of 2005 *Wrestling Franchise Federation **WFF Championship (1 time) **WFF World Heavyweight Championship (2 times) **ECW Championship (1 time) **WFF World Tag Team Championship (2 times) **WFF Intercontinental Championship (2 times) **WCW Classic World Championship (1 time) **CS Championship (1 Time) **'Triple Crown Champion (1 time)' *WFF ECW ** ECW Championship (2 times; Current) In Wrestling Finishers and Signatures *CKO (October 2008-Present) *Spear (2010-Present) **Punt Kick (2008-2009) *'Signature Moves' **Spinebuster **Lariat **Running Facebuster to Knee **Missile Dropkick **Running Neckbreaker **Dropkick **Different versions of STO **Belly to Belly Suplex **Cyclone **CS Check (Mic Check) **Buzzsaw Shuffle Kick **Dream Street **Suplex **Cross Rhodes **DDT **Backbreaker **Body Splash - Diving splash **STFU **Sharpshooter **Running shoulder block **Frog Splash (Used as a tribute to Eddie Guerrero) Wrestling Themes *Wrestling Franchise Federation **"Burn in My Light" by Mercy Drive" **"Shawn Stasiak 2002 Theme **"Voices" by Rev Theory **"Perfection" by Jim Johnston **"Know Your Role" by Jim Johnston **"If You Smell..." by Jim Johnston Category:Template